


A Quiet Calm

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Life, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: Eiji still feels like this is all a dream, even though they've been married for over a year.





	A Quiet Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: 100 kudos?! Thank you all so much!!

It’s a quiet night, Eiji notes, with their television lowered to where he has to strain to hear what they’re saying–not that he cares. He’s not too fond of the program that’s on, and Ash isn’t even paying attention to it, his attention on the tablet he’s holding, light barely reflecting on his glasses.

Almost automatically now, he plays with the golden band that’s around his ring finger, his heart still skipping a beat as he touches the smooth surface. They’ve been married for over a year now, and he’s still so thrilled about it. The day they had gotten married had felt as though it went by too quickly–like it was a dream.

Every day  _still_ feels like a dream.

Eiji lifts his feet from the floor, and stretches himself out on the couch, socked feet lightly nudging Ash’s thighs. Ash doesn’t look up, too engrossed in his book. He tries nudging him again, and yet, no response.

“Ash,” he says, the nudge a little rougher. In response, Ash rests his hand on his feet, trying to hold them still. Eiji wrinkles his nose. “ _Aslan_ ,”  _That_  catches his attention, and those intense green eyes fall on him. He prepares himself for some sort of negative remark.

“ _What_?” Comes the exasperated response. “I was in the middle of reading this.”

Eiji sits up, and crawls over to him, resting against Ash’s side. “We should go to bed.”

“You can, I’ll join you after I’ve finished with this chapter.” Though as he says this, Ash’s arm automatically wraps around him and pulls him closer. Eiji hums a little, closing his eyes. “I’m at a good part.” He lightly squeezes his arm, before relaxing his grip. “And if you wanted to cuddle, you could just, you know, cuddle against me without interrupting.” He has to surpress a smile, knowing that his lover definitely gets childish and annoyed when interrupted. Yes, this  _is_  what he wanted, but where’s the fun in just doing so?

Eiji shifts a little, and lays his head down in Ash’s lap, the other’s arm falling limply for a brief moment, before fingers finding his way into his hair. He stares at the flat screen television, the crime drama that’s playing is almost  _too_  overdramatic and he wonders if Americans enjoy their dramas more than they should. He doesn’t even know what’s going on anymore, and he’s too tired to really figure it out. His husband lightly stroking his hair isn’t helping the way sleep calls for him.

“Hey,” He murmurs, voice breaking through the air.

“Yeah?” Ash’s voice is equally as quiet, but Eiji’s glad he has some of his attention.

He reaches up, his fingers lightly touching Ash’s hand. “I love you.”

Ash bends down, awkwardly, tablet held out of the way and he presses a light kiss on Eiji’s temple. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Banana Fish fanfic! This can be taken as canon divergent or just an AU all on it's own.
> 
> Kudos and feedback are very much appreciated!


End file.
